Start Of Something Good
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Will Halstead was in love with Natalie Manning. After denying his feelings for so long, he's finally ready to act on them.
1. Start of Something Good

This one has been sitting on the backburner while I put the finishing touches on my other Manstead fic "In My Veins." The next chapter will be much longer...and well worth the wait! I can't wait for the Chicago Med premier this month!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Will Halstead breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the lounge and shrugged off his lab coat. To say the day had been stressful was an understatement. He was used to the chaos, but today seemed to be more mentally draining. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he hadn't been able to get Natalie off his mind. Will's heart beat excitedly as he pulled on a pair of jeans and finished buttoning his black dress shirt. He had briefly considered grabbing a six pack, going back to Jay's, ordering a pizza, and catching the end of the Cubs game. Finding out that Natalie would be at Noah's party led Will to quickly change his mind. He ran a handful of mousse through his tousled red hair before applying a splash of cologne to his neck and behind his ears.

After a final glance in a nearby mirror, Will exited the lounge and quickly made his way outside. Kelani's was just a short walk from the hospital. Will could hear the music blasting from the sound system as he walked along the riverfront. A series of tiki torches lined the walkway leading up to the restaurant's spacious patio. Kelani had definitely gone all out with the lavish decorations, adding to the luau theme. Will scanned the crowd for Natalie as he grabbed a beer from the bar. Despite the large crowd of people he was able to spot her just a few feet away. He couldn't help but stare and take in her beauty. Will finished the beer he was holding, watching as Maggie was lead away by Dr. Stohl, leaving Natalie alone. Will wove through the crowded dancefloor, placing his now empty bottle on a table just a few feet from her. An excited smile spread across Natalie's face as she spied him.

* * *

" Hey!," she said.

" Come here," he replied, extending his hand for Natalie to grab. The chemistry between them was undeniable as Will pulled her closer, draping his arms around her waist. He found himself mesmerized by her deep brown eyes, oblivious to the party going on around him.

" I didn't think you were coming," Natalie shouted, fighting to be heard over the loud music.

" Plans change," responded Will, dipping Natalie backwards as the song ended and a new one began. Will instinctively pulled Natalie even closer as the tempo slowed. The air around them seemed to crackle with electricity as he felt her body become more relaxed with each step. Before he could stop himself, Will was leaning in and kissing her.

" We should...go someplace quieter," Natalie suggested, her heart pounding excitedly as they separated.

" Agreed," Will said, reaching for her hand. The pair weaved through the crowd then made their way down a staircase that came out besides the river.

* * *

" So what's going on with you and Nina?" Natalie blurted out as they sat down on a nearby bench.

" There is no more Nina and I," Will said slowly.

" What happened?"

" I wasn't being fair to her. Or myself...or you," he replied hesitantly.

" How so?"

" Honestly?" he asked, taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

I turned down that job offer in California with the intention of asking you out."

" Why didn't you?"

" Why didn't I what?"

" Why didn't you ask me out?"

" Pride maybe? I felt like an idiot after professing my love for you in the locker room that day. Then Clarke showed up and I...I don't know. Next thing I knew, Nina came along and provided a much needed distraction."

" You two seemed pretty serious though," pointed out Natalie.

" I was lying to myself. I loved her, but I don't think I was ever in love with her." Will grew silent, his words hanging awkwardly in the air.

" What about now? How do you feel now?"

" The truth is...I don't think I've ever really stopped having feelings for you and I'm sick of denying that I don't ," admitted Will as he turned to face Natalie.

" Do you know how long I've wait to hear you say that?," she replied.

" Really?"

" At some point I stopped seeing you as just a friend and started seeing the potential for something more," Natalie confessed.

You were there for me when I needed someone the most. I certainly didn't anticipate being widowed with a newborn baby."

" I don't think anyone could anticipate or even begin to fathom what you've been through," commented Will. A stray breeze blew across the river suddenly leaving Natalie feeling chilled. Without missing a beat Will pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her exposed shoulders. Natalie found herself laying her head on his chest, her eyes closing as he gently brushed the hair off her face.

* * *

" What are you thinking about?" he inquired.

" How right this feels," replied Natalie, a smile spreading across her face. The two spent the next several minutes in silence, not wanting to move.

" We should go back to the party," Natalie said wistfully.

" Do we have to?" asked Will, leaning in to kiss her.

" I'm sure they've noticed that we're both missing by now," she reluctantly reasoned.

" You're probably right," Will conceded, helping Natalie to her feet.

" Besides, I need to get home soon anyways. Helen offered to watch Owen and I don't want her wondering where I am."

" Tell him goodnight for me."

" Of course," said Natalie.

" We'll talk tomorrow. Lunch maybe?" he suggested before pulling Natalie into an embrace and giving her a passionate kiss on her waiting lips.

" Sounds great."

" Good night Nat."

" You too Will."

* * *

I know that its gonna take some time

I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind

This might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good  
~Daughtry~ Start of Something Good


	2. Invincible

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay...

~Crossfade~ Invincible

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get finished! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

* * *

Will stared through the grimy window of the EL train, his eyes transfixed on the city light shining in the night sky. He could still feel traces of Natalie's lipstick on his lips, a smile spreading across his face as he thought of their kiss goodnight. It was safe to say that the day had veered off course, going in a direction Will couldn't have predicted when he woke up that morning. Sure, he had been contemplating the future of his and Nina's relationship for awhile, but hadn't been able to bring himself to end things yet. He certainly hadn't anticipated kissing Natalie when he woke up that morning. The lurch of the train brought Will back to reality, its decreasing speed signaling his stop. He exited and took the stairs down to a nearly empty Chicago street. Jay's apartment was just a few blocks away. There was no way he was stupid enough to return to Nina's apartment that night. The walk to Jay's apartment passed quickly and before he knew it, he was punching in the security code to the building's front door. A loud buzz indicated that the door had been unlocked. Will fished out the spare key Jay had given him long ago, toying with it as the elevator carried him to the fifth floor. Jay's apartment was at the end of the hallway. Will inserted his key, giving it a twist as he did so. He stepped into the pitch black apartment and almost immediately tripped over the nearby coffee table, its contents loudly scattering onto the floor. Will cursed to himself, hoping the noise hadn't awoken Jay. He stumbled towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Will tossed his bag on the counter and was headed for the couch when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

* * *

" Don't move!" shouted Jay, reaching over to turn on a light.

" Jesus Jay! It's just me!" Will said, turning around slowly only to find Jay pointing a handgun at him.

" Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jay questioned, carefully unloading the gun then placing it on the table.

" I'm not the one with a gun," Will pointed out, taking a long drink of water.

" What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Jay asked curiously.

" Can't a guy just come by to hang out with his brother?"

" It's almost midnight," pointed out Jay.

" Is this an interrogation or something?"

" Depends on what you've been doing," Jay said with a laugh.

" I broke things off with Nina, okay?"

" Damn. I'm sorry man."

" It was a long time coming," admitted Will.

" So if you broke things off with Nina...whose lipstick is that?" inquired Jay, pointing out a spot near Will's mouth. Will sat in silence, blushing as he wiped the makeup from his face.

" Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Will asked in attempts to divert Jay's attention.

" Not that I know of. Why?"

" I told Nina I'd get my things out and was hoping I could borrow your truck."

" Do you want my kevlar vest too?"

" Actually, that would be great," joked Will as Jay let out a yawn.

" I'm going back to bed. Make sure you make coffee in the morning if you're the first one up." Will watched as Jay headed back down the hallway towards his room before sinking into the couch and grabbing the remote. With his mind still reeling from earlier there was no way he was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

* * *

Natalie yawned as she finished preparing things for Owen's sitter the next day. She had rocked him long after he had fallen asleep, her evening with Will fresh on her mind. A quiet knock on her front door sent her heart racing in fear as she closed the refrigerator and headed for the door. Even in the dark of night she could easily identify Will's fire red hair.

" What are you doing here? It's after one a.m.!" Natalie exclaimed in a hushed tone.

" I couldn't sleep," said Will as he stepped into the foyer and she shut the door behind him.

" So you just hopped on the train and decided to show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night?" she challenged. Without warning Will turned, his body trapping her against the door.

" I couldn't stop thinking about you," responded Will, gently tipping her head up so their eyes could meet. For a few brief seconds they did nothing but stare at each other, the anticipation and desire hanging heavily in the air. Natalie suddenly found herself reaching up, entwining her fingers in his curls as Will leaned in, kissing her passionately.

" Bedroom?" he asked, his voice low and gravely.

" Down the hall on the right," she replied, her heart pounding rapidly in anticipation as Will scooped her up in his arms and headed down the hallway.

" Are you sure?" he asked as he entered her room and carefully laid her down.

" I wouldn't have told you where my bedroom was if I wasn't sure," Natalie challenged before pulling him onto the bed with her.

* * *

" Morning," Natalie mumbled as she rolled over onto her right side and found Will propped up on his elbow, watching her intently.

" Morning," replied Will, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

" Did you sleep okay?"

" Like a baby. What time is it?"

" Almost 6:30. Are you on at 7?"

" Unfortunately. Kinda wish we could stay like this though," lamented Will.

" Don't tempt me," challenged Natalie as Will sat up to pull on his pants.

" Are we still on for lunch?" he asked before tugging on his t-shirt.

" Of course," Natalie replied with a smile.

" Now let's just hope no one realizes I'm wearing the same clothes that I left the party in," Will remarked, leaning in to give Natalie another kiss.

* * *

" Dr. Halstead. So nice of you to grace us with your presence," Maggie replied curtly as Will entered the emergency room a little after 7:15 a.m.

" I missed my connecting train," he said as Maggie side eyed him.

" Mhmm. Dr. Shore is looking for you."

" I bet she is," mumbled Will as he headed for the lounge, in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

Will breathed a sigh of relief as the steaming hot water cascaded over his body. He knew that he didn't have long as a trauma could come in at any moment, yet he was thankful to have the time to himself. Despite his obvious attraction to Natalie, Will could have never predicted the events that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours. He could hear his pager beeping out in his locker as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Will hastily dried himself off before changing into a fresh pair of scrubs. He exited the shower area only to find an angry Nina standing in the lounge holding his pager.

" Nina…"

" Yes?" she answered, yanking his pager back, leaving it just out of his reach.

" Give me my damn pager."

" Not before we talk," challenged Nina.

" This isn't the time or place," Will remarked as he reached up and grabbed for his pager.

" I thought you were going to come and get your things last night," said Nina, changing her angle in hopes to catch Will off guard.

" Jay's lending me his truck tonight. We'll be by when I get off work," explained Will as he brushed by Nina and exited back into the ER.

" Is that where you were last night?" she questioned.

" Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I slept on his couch," Will answered before he could stop himself.

" Really?" Will opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as he watched Jay enter the ER.

" Where were you this morning?" Jay asked innocently, not realizing that Nina was standing behind Will.

" Must have missed me…" declared Will, trying his best to silently signal for his brother to be quiet.

" Did you go out for a walk or something?"

" What?" asked a slightly confused Will.

" Last night. I got up for a drink and found this on the couch, but you weren't there," Jay said, handing Will his bookbag.

" I thought you said you were staying at Jay's," Nina interjected, stepping out from behind Will.

" Nina...I didn't realize you were…," stuttered Jay.

" Obviously. So if you weren't at Jay's like you said, where were you?" Will stood silent, his cheeks reddening as he struggled for an answer.

Answer me damn it!" she shouted, causing everyone within earshot to look at them.

" Not here. Not like this."

" You were with her, weren't you? Weren't you?" An uncharacteristic silence fell over the ER, all eyes diverting to the scene Nina was causing. Before Will knew what was happening, Nina's open hand came hurling towards him, connecting with his cheek. Luckily Jay was able to pin her against the counter before she could take another swing at his younger brother.

" Do you want me to arrest her for assault?" he asked angrily while Nina struggled against his grasp.

" Just get her out of here," ordered Will as two security guards approached the group.

" You're bleeding," remarked a concerned Maggie.

" I'm fine," Will spat, wiping at his face.

" Let's go get you cleaned up."


End file.
